pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Bonnie Anderson
Bonnie Anderson is a character in Toy Story 3, Toy Story Toons, and Toy Story of Terror, and is the current owner of Andy's toys. ''Toy Story 3'' Bonnie is a 4-year old girl whose trademark is her pink tutu. in her first appearance]] She goes to Sunnyside Daycare, where she is the daughter of the receptionist. Even though Bonnie has an active imagination when playing with her toys (similar to Andy), she is shy and withdrawn when she is around adults. Bonnie is first seen sitting on the front desk at Sunnyside, holding the Monkey in her hand, wanting to see what Ms. Davis (her mother's friend and Andy's slightly older mother) is donating. Later, she finds Woody hanging by his string from a tree, and she takes him home to meet her very own toys: Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Dolly, Peas-in-a-Pod, Chuckles the Clown, and Totoro. in her yard.]] She isn't seen again until at the end of the movie when Andy stops at her house to donate his old toys to Bonnie. Upon seeing Woody, she turns to grab him, but Andy pulls Woody away, which gives Bonnie a disappointed look on her face. After seeing how Bonnie loves Woody as much as he does, Andy relents and gives Woody to her, and they play with their toys before Andy finally leaves for college. She is last seen when she is taken into her houseby her mother for lunch, leaving the toys to watch Andy's car disappear down the road. toys.]] In the end credits, it is shown that Bonnie has made drawings for her toys, including the ones handed over from Andy. She also has drawn Chuckles' smile right, the sight of which makes Chuckles smile for the first time ever since. ''Toy Story Toons'' ''Hawaiian Vacation'' In the first episode, Bonnie briefly appears in which she says "I'm going on vacation", as she bursts into her room, quickly grabs her suitcase from the closet, and rushes out of the room, leaving behind her book bag that, unknown to her, contains Ken and Barbie. Ken despaired as Bonnie and her family drove off to Hawaii. ''Small Fry'' In the second episode, Bonnie and her mother eat at Poultry Palace. Bonnie was disappointed that she got a Zurg Belt Buckle in her Fun Meal and requested it be exchanged for a Mini-Buzz. However, the cashier said that they are out of Mini-Buzzs and the one on display is not for sale. Bonnie then went to play in the ball play with Buzz and Rex, imagining she was sliding into hot lava. As her mother told her they were leaving, Bonnie was unaware that mini-Buzz had swapped places with her Buzz. Trivia *Bonnie lives at 1225 Sycamore Street. *Bonnie's voice is heard in Toy Story 3: The Video Game *Bonnie taking Woody to her tea party seems to echo Hannah borrowing Buzz for a tea party in the first Toy Story. *When Andy stops at her house, she is seen playing with her toys, but is interrupted when she catches sight of Andy. This mirrors one of the home videos Andy's mother has made at the beginning of the film when young Andy is interrupted by her entry while playing with his toys. *Bonnie tossing herself onto her bed and hugging her toys and Woody in her arms seems to recall one of the home videos Andy's mom has made of him at the beginning of the film in which young Andy has done the same. *At the end of the film, when Andy plays with his toys one last time during his visit at Bonnie's, Bonnie makes Woody and Buzz high-five each other, recalling one of the home videos Andy's mom has made of him at the beginning of the film in which young Andy had done the same. *Bonnie is named after the Pixar empolyees Bonnie Hunt (first name) , who plays one of her toys, and Darla K. Anderson (last name), the producer of Toy Story 3. Gallery Bonnie doll..jpg Bonnie doll in the box..jpg Bonnie Finds Woody.png|Bonnie Finds Woody BonnieRexBath.jpg|Lance Liebl writes: Everyone's favorite toy dinosaur will be joining Bonnie during bathtime. Director Mark Walsh said about the short, "If you're a bath toy you get really intense playtime. It's like a party. Then when the water goes down you can't move. You're helpless. And that's pathetic, these guys in bottom of the tub all the time." Adding further to the debate whether Bonnie from Toy Story 3 is Boo from Monsters Inc., just older, you can see that her toilet seat has a cover with Sulley's colors and print. In true Pixar style, the bathtub also looks to have some characters from Finding Nemo on it." Quotes Anderson, Bonnie Anderson, Bonnie Category:Toy Story of Terror Characters